User talk:XBoys
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sir Rock page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aniju Aura (Talk) 11:40, January 16, 2013 Okay but next time please leave a message at the buttom ofmy talk page so I don't have to go looking for your message. That would help out a lot. So what do you want your meerkat to be name? We have a God name theme going on in the Commandos. Sir Rock (talk) 14:43, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Meerkat Talk Talk here about scenes or things that got to do with my meerkat/s. Hi! I noticed you were new here. Welcome to Meerkat RO wiki! I'm Silverstar10, but please call me Silver. I'm not an admin but I've been here for a long time do if you help, you ask me. Hope you like it here!��Silver 05:57, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Alright what do you want to name her? Her mother was Catnip. Sir Rock (talk) 05:57, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I think Meerkast123 wants the male pups in the Starsky. I will ask her. Sir Rock (talk) 06:53, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Meerkats123 said you can have VSKM002 and you can have VAZM005 as well but don't just go to the mob page and put a name there without getting appoved by me first okay. I got to check the name because we had problems in the past. Also you can role play as someone else's meerkat like saying Amber thanks the other meerkats or saying Maria and her siblings help Amber out with her because I role play Pipsqueak and Aniju Aura role played Goldie and we might want our meerkats to do other things. Goldie was already following Fu Dog at the time anyways. Sir Rock (talk) 01:05, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Power is kind of an odd name for a meerkat, hope I don't confuse him with Prowler but okay then. Sir Rock (talk) 01:10, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey do you like wolves? Meerkats123 has an old Wolf Role Play we are trying to get restarted. Aniju Aura (talk) 06:34, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Yet sure, what do you want to name her? Twinkie and Sirrus are her litter-mates. Sir Rock (talk) 00:24, February 5, 2013 (UTC) We actually don't like aggressive meerkats. One of our role players in the past had one and her meerkat was mean to the pups and other meerkats. You already have a male meerkat in the Commandos, why not a female? Power can't mate with any of the females in the Starsky. Sir Rock (talk) 06:31, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Alright, VCDP049 will be a female. I'll add her in and you can make a page for her. Sir Rock (talk) 06:40, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Do you want a male in the Whiskers? VWM040 is the oldest available male right now. He was born in April so in two months he'll be an adult. Sir Rock (talk) 06:53, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay than. Next month she'll be a year old. Sir Rock (talk) 01:52, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Popcorn is a Whisker female not a Lazuli. She's due to give birth on the 28th which is tommarrow. You can role play VLF046 in the Lazuli though. She was born in June. Sir Rock (talk) 03:25, February 28, 2013 (UTC) You can have the Lazuli female but not Pumpkin's pup. Aniju already call him before he was born. She didn't get to play as any of Pumpkin's pups from her first litter and this will be her last so she should get Pumpkin's last pup. She also is going to take Olivia's daughter VSKF004 so you can role play one of Olivia's other pups VSKP003, VSKP005 or VSKP006. Sir Rock (talk) 10:09, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay but the Starsky pups are not role playable right now, they are still under ground so you'll have to wait till they emerge. You can role play the Aztecs female though. Sir Rock (talk) 02:39, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Can I ask you to not have Power attack Loki please. When in of my meerkats attacks one of their own, I am trying to tell you not to do something, that is why Zotz attacked Power, so please stop attacking Loki. Right now I have an even number of fightable meerkats, Libitina vs Gaia, Padfoot vs Nero, Elvis vs Gerald and Selene vs Rocketeer, and I have Loki and Zotz so Zotz should fight Loki. Also the Aztecs were out for an hour before the encounter happen long enough that they would have gone away from the burrow, too far for Power to see or hear the fight. He can't just magically appear at the fight scene, it's too unrealistic. Any meerkats would have the right to be unhappy with Power for leaving the pups even to join in on a fight especially because Gaia just gave birth and the pups are the most important thing to protect of all. So please leave Loki to Zotz because there is no one else for him to fight. Aniju Aura (talk) 09:50, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh Power should redeem himself by leading Isis' two pups to safety. Aniju Aura (talk) 11:24, March 11, 2013 (UTC) All the big meerkats are kind of taken though, I am assuming Meerkats' meerkats will be fighting each other, Butch and Crackle, Odin and Dwarf and so on. Though you can always change your edit since you were the last one to edit there. Power can use is nose and hearing to find his way and since he has been blinded it give him a reason to seek safety. Aniju Aura (talk) 11:30, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh unless the other meerkat was Artamis if she is still in the Commandos though Meerkats hasn't mentioned her in a while so I don't remeber if she ever rejoined the group after being evicted. Also I have a meerkat photo I think be good for Daniella. I used this one for one of my fictional meerkats named Danielle and the two females have a similar personality. Aniju Aura (talk) 11:37, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Starsky Pup What was the name of the Starsky pup again? I am going to put their names on the page since all of them have role players now. Sir Rock (talk) 11:47, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey XBoys! Would you be interested in joining DevaintArt? Here's a link. http://www.deviantart.com/ Meerkats123 (talk) 17:14, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Commando Pup Well you can have Andrew in the Aztecs but Percival isn't a god name but a knight in King Aurthur's round table. Maybe pick another name for him? Sir Rock (talk) 05:49, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I think Fanta is going to have a litter. I want one of your males to mate with her. Which one do you want to mate with Fanta? Meerkats123 (talk) 05:02, July 6, 2013 (UTC) We need you to role play at all of the role play Centers so we can conitue with the plan. It seems like things are moving slow and we're a month behind. Also the Gattaca have formed. Aniju Aura (talk) 05:43, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Can you sent me messages at the buttom on my talk page, or I have to go looking for them. The dominant females are having pups or breeding right now. The Gattaca have formed so that's as far as we have gotten along with the plan. Gaia probably will be going soon and Sir Rock will figure out something for Tryan. Aniju Aura (talk) 02:24, September 14, 2013 (UTC) You can make some pages for some of your meerkats that don't have any. Aniju Aura (talk) 03:04, September 14, 2013 (UTC) You want another meerkat in the Commandos already? You only have one meerkat in the Lazuli, but okay. aAlso Laila in the Lazuli and Mara in the Zappa needs a pages. Then I think all of your meerkats besids Apophis will have pages. Sir Rock (talk) 06:04, September 15, 2013 (UTC)